Watch What You Wish For, It Might Just Come True
by Gil-galad's Dragon Warrior
Summary: A 1st person point of view. It is about a young woman being placed into FFVII's world by their PS3, called Lee. She's given the power to morph into any animal she wants, andfollows along with Cloud, aiding in their journey.
1. Haphazard Moments

_**Watch What You Wish For. It Might Just Come True**_

_**Disclaimer: Uh, I only own my INSPIRON 2200 that I am writing this on, along with myself. Oh, and you can't forget my Final Fantasy VII game along with the strategy guide. But yeah, that's about it.**_

_**Haphazard Moments**_

I yawned as I pulled into my driveway, putting my car into park and then turning it off. Teaching those kids was like trying to teach Missy, one of my dogs, to not follow you around… Which was basically impossible. Those damn high school girls didn't know the meaning of respect…

Oh sorry. I'm just pissed that my coaching job isn't working out like I wanted it to. I had hoped that when I went to practice today the girls would have been ready for me and hyped about learning the right way to throw a javelin… but _nooooo_… those damn girls just had to glare at me and whisper things while I was trying to show and tell them what to do.

So here I am, walking up the steps towards my door, my key in my hand. "Please, oh please let mom have put the dogs either back in my room or in the basement," I mumbled, unlocking the door.

My first hint that my mother hadn't done as I had asked her was from the clicking of claws on hardwood floor. I winced as I opened my door, only to be tackled by my husky. He quickly started licking my face, and as my other dogs tried to get near me, especially Missy, the youngest, he growled low in his throat.

I pushed him off of me, standing and trying in vain to shut the door. After succeeding in doing that one little victory, I threw my keys on the table sitting there, sighing. At once my dogs quickly backed away from me, my husky sitting right down. I looked at them, feeling saddened, "Guys, I don't think the job is going to work out. They won't even listen to me." I started walking towards the kitchen, opening the fridge and pulling out a bottle of water, "How am I supposed to teach them when they won't listen?"

My dogs whimpered, and I smiled lightly, "But hey, at least all of you are here, right?" They yipped lightly, and I pointed towards the basement, "Alright, discussion over, go to your respectful areas! That's an order, SOLDIERS!" I laughed as they sat down and held their heads high, as if proud at the rank I had given them before they all, except for my husky, slipped and skidded towards the basement steps. I laughed lightly and shook my head as I heard them thumping down the steps. I then looked down at the husky almost glued to me, "Axel, what do you say to a round of Final Fantasy VII, eh? We've still got some time before we both have to go in for work…"

Axel barked at me, jumping to his feet and then up on his hind legs before coming down and running towards my room. I shook my head and slowly followed him. As I made it to my room, Axel was sitting on the floor, holding the controller of my PS3 in his mouth. His tail was wagging anxiously, and I laughed at him, taking the controller and turning on the PS3.

"Axel, you an' me, we go way back, don't we boy?" I asked, scratching behind his left ear, causing him to whimper in pleasure and close his eyes. I then frowned, causing Axel to whip open his eyes and look at me. I sighed, "Why is it that my family just leaves me out of their summer vacation? I mean, I know that they want to disown me, but seriously, I'm flesh and blood…" Axel nudged my hand, his eyes holding sadness that he knew too well. I shook my head, "Man, to think, Axel, what would it be like to live there? Help the planet? Fight Shinra and defeat Sephiroth… I might actually be respected there, have someone who cares for me."

I watched as the logo for the game showed up, and I quickly selected a new game when it asked. I had completed the game many times, done it different ways, and I just wished to play some to relieve some stress.

Axel huffed as he lay down, his ears going forward as he turned his head to look at me. I knew that look anywhere. It was his signal for me to use him as a pillow. I nodded and lay back on him, my head laying on his side. I smiled, "Hey Axel, life would be better there, wouldn't it?" He huffed and nudged my face before closing his eyes.

I smirked slightly, snuggling down even more into his hold, "You're right, it might be, or it might not be." I then laughed, "Who would have thought, nine years after this game came out I would still play it because it was my favorite game?" Axel looked up at me, his eyes sparkling slightly, and I laughed, "You're right, Axel, that was also the day that I brought you home!"

Axel tilted his head into the air, sniffing slightly. I froze in my place, sensing something wrong. And then it hit me. A scent that caused me to almost pass out. It was affecting Axel as well, because he was sneezing. I became worried as he went silent, and upon pulling away from him, my eyes went wide. He wasn't moving, his eyes wide as he looked towards my T.V.

I turned my attention back to my screen, and I felt my body go numb for some reason. The screen had changed, that was for sure. It was no longer the title screen. It was like watching a movie of some sorts, and the scary thing… _I was in it!_

Before I could do anything, everything went black, and I almost panicked. The darkness lifted soon, though, and I took in a breath of relief. I hated the darkness, it was as if something was watching me closely there, as if wanting my soul.

Alright, tally for injuries and lost souls… I quickly look down at myself, gasping as I saw I wasn't wearing coaching attire anymore. I was wearing what looked like camouflage military pants, around five belts jumbled around my waist, much like Squall from Final Fantasy VIII. I had on sneakers, much to my pleasure, and I had on a black sleeveless compression shirt. Fingerless gloves adorned my hands, and I could feel something around my neck. I touched at it lightly, my eyes going wide, really wide.

"It worked!" A little voice brought me spinning around, growling slightly… Wait, why was I growling?

Standing there was what looked like a ten year old boy. He was smiling sheepishly at me. "It actually worked!" He rushed over to me, holding out a pair of yellow tinted sunglasses and a black robe, like Organization XIII wears in _Kingdom Hearts II_.

My eyes narrowed, showing my anger, "What the hell is going on? And who are you?"

He laughed, rubbing the bridge of his nose with his thumb, "Uh, well, I'm your PS3…"

I growled at him, baring my teeth, "This is the last time I say I will test something for anyone! Seriously!"

He put his hand behind his head and smiled, "Now come on! You wanted to be here, didn't you?"

I tilted my head to the left, "What?"

"You said you wanted to be here. To help save the planet, right?" He asked me.

"Where are we?" I asked, curious to know where I was.

We're in Aeris' church, don't you recognize it?" He laughed again.

"I must be hallucinating," I mumbled, running my hands over my face.

"You're not!" His voice entered my ears, and I looked at him again. "You're here, in Final Fantasy, so deal with it!" He pointed a finger and poked it against my nose, "You're here in Midgar, getting ready to join AVALANCHE."

"But," I started, only to be cut off by him again.

"You have to stay here and help them defeat Sephiroth," he smiled. He then pat my head, "Try not to screw up the plotline too much, got it?" He then jumped, a look of surprise coming to his face, "Oh, I almost forgot to give you your weapon!"

He handed me some things, and I blinked at it, a devious smile coming to my face, "Seriously?"

He nodded, "I knew you would like it!"

I ruffled his hair, smiling at him, "You're great, you know that?"

"They're exactly as it is in Kingdom Hearts II, so don't say I don't love you." He laughed. He then handed me something else, causing me to blink down at it. "This is yours as well. I know you'll enjoy it…"

"Oh man! The Panasonic P900iV Phone!" I smirked happily. "Man, you are the best PS3 anyone can get!"

He laughed and blushed slightly, "Yeah, I guess, just please don't inflate my ego too much, got it?"

With that, he was gone, leaving me sitting there and looking down at first my phone and then my weapons. The weapons were Xigbar's gun arrows that he uses against Sora. Hmm, I wonder if they could combine… As I thought this, I placed the two together, surprised as I heard an audible click as they fit together, revealing a rifle-like weapon. Awesome!

Man, I was going to have a fun time with this one… That is, if I can learn how to use it. As I stood, something caused my ears to twitch. It sounded like tags, and I quickly grabbed at my neck. _Ugh._ Was my first thought as I felt a dog collar there, but then I got used to the idea of having a collar and tags on it.

I noticed something in that moment, and I became quite curious. My eyesight… It was more of a twilight coloring with everything. Hmm, I'm going to have to ask my PS3 about this the next time I see him, that's for sure. I growled as a young woman came running into the church, her pink dress standing out in my twilight colors. I knew her at once. It was Aeris, and she seemed to be running from someone.

As she came to where I was standing, she gasped and stopped. I sniffed slightly before growling some more, moving in front of her to block her from the incoming men. They looked at me blinking in their blue suits. I snarled, baring my teeth at them. I clenched my weapon a little tighter as I eyed them closely.

"Get out of here!" I growled, swiping my right arm to the side.

"Wow! She looks exactly like the picture boss handed out," One mumbled, leaning forward. I knew him at once. It was Reno, his red hair contrasting to his blue suit, even in my twilight gaze. "Doesn't matter," he mumbled, pointing his night stick at me, "give us the girl and we won't have to hurt you!"

"Find another one!" I yelled, aiming my gun arrow rifle at him. "Haven't you ever heard of sanctuary? We're in a church! You can't do anything to us if we call out sanctuary, which we both do! Now scram! Before I hurt you!" To add onto that statement, I bared my teeth at him. As another took a step towards us, I turned my aim to him, quickly shooting at his feet, halting his progress, "Get your scummy asses out of here! Your stench is unbearable, even with the flowers around me! You're suffocating me!" Wow, it was a laser, just like Xigbar… Heh, if you couldn't tell, he was my favorite character in _Kingdom Hearts II_.

Reno eyed me as he backed up, "Alright guys, let's go. We'll get her later." With that, all three of them spun and ran off.

Aeris eyed me for a moment, a smile on her face. She then put her hand on my arm, causing me to pull away from her for some odd reason. Her smile died away slightly, "Thank you. You saved me…"

"They were imposing on my peace, that's all," I grunted, sitting down in a pew and looking at the black robe. Upon closer inspection, it wasn't a robe but a black trench coat. Egads! My PS3 knew me too well, it seems!

"My name's Aeris," she giggled at me, putting her hands behind her back and tilting her head to the right.

"Ace," I mumbled, blinking slightly.

"You're different," she almost whispered, but I could hear her perfectly, "there's something about you… I can't place it, but I know something is different about you."

I shrugged, "You wouldn't be the first to say that to me and you won't be the last I'm sure."

"I haven't seen you around here before. Have you just come to Midgar?" She asked me, her smile growing.

"Yeah," I grumbled, pulling my trench coat on and stretching. I then unlatched the two gun arrows and placed them in holsters on my belts.

Upon completing that, I looked up at her. "You have two different colored eyes. One is green while the other is crimson," she pointed at me.

I shrugged, "Had it my entire life. Can't say anything 'bout it." I then shook myself out, "It was nice meeting you, Aeris. Maybe we'll see each other again, eh?"

"I come here every day. So I'll see you tomorrow…" She started.

I growled as I smelt the Turks, "How about I walk you home so those guys don't bother you anymore. Then I can come back here. I like open spaces, and this place is perfect."

1111111

Alright, I'm posting this because Sadari Jenova wished to see what I had. I haven't written to this in a long time… I had started it, and then I went to something else… But if you guys like it, I might continue it… Well, really, if Sadari Jenova likes it I'll continue it… I'm gonna dedicate this story to her, I think, because her message inspired me to post this, really it did.

Congrats, Sadari Jenova, you've done something no one else has been able to do in a while! Ha ha!


	2. Scents and Sounds

_**Disclaimer: Uh, I only own my INSPIRON 2200 that I am writing this on, along with myself. Oh, and you can't forget my Final Fantasy VII game along with the strategy guide. But yeah, that's about it.**_

_**Scents and Sounds**_

I yawned. I then curled up on a pew, resting some as I listened to the sounds of the city. My ears twitched constantly now that I was settled down.

As I started to close my eyes, my PS3 appeared in front of me, smiling greatly. "What am I supposed to call you?" I asked lazily. "I'm not going to just call you PS3 the entire time, you know that…"

"Call me Lee," he smiled even more.

"Alright, _Lee_, can you tell me some more things?" I asked, letting him continue to pet me.

He smiled, opening his hand. My eyes went wide as my phone appeared there. He nodded, "Check it out, see who is all in your contacts…"

I took my phone from him, opening it up and looking through the contacts. Hmm… slim pickings, just like back at home. There were three numbers there, each one with a picture of who the number belonged to. The first on the list was of course Lee. He was smiling up at me from that picture, as if nothing was wrong with what was going on. I looked at the next picture, my jaw dropping at what I saw. Grey and black long hair was on the man's head, and he was missing his right eye. It was covered with an eye patch. I knew the scar that was on his left side of his face anywhere! It looked like he was wearing black as well. The name read Xigbar in bold letters, and I looked up at Lee.

Lee shrugged at me as if to tell me to look at the next person. I did as he indicated, almost blanching at the sight. Wild and spiked black hair and violet eyes stared back at me. He had a goofy smile, and he was wearing purple as well, but there was a glow in his eyes for some reason. Huh, maybe Mako? The name read Zack in bold letters as well, and I just didn't know if I should believe it or not.

I quickly looked up at Lee, "What's this? How can Xigbar be in this game? And how come I have Zack's number?"

"Call it cameo appearance," he shrugged. "I knew you loved the game, so I put him in here… And as for Zack, well, he was like an older brother to you. He watched over you whenever he could. You both loved each other like siblings."

"Oh boy…" I mumbled, looking at Zack's picture.

"They're your family, Ace. You need one, so I supplied one. You've all got your problems, especially you, and Xigbar's tried to shelter you since the incident…" Lee mumbled.

"What incident?" I asked, frowning.

"You were going to follow in Zack's footsteps, become a SOLDIER and make Xigbar proud…" Lee started, shaking his head. "But then Hojo found out your amazing abilities and decided to experiment with your body…"

"What?" I asked, almost screaming. Alright, this was going a little too far, if you ask me.

"You became Project Species. You were a success, but Zack got you out of there luckily…" Lee continued on.

"So…" I mumbled.

"You can transform into any animal you wish, Ace. You've been able to do it since you were fourteen." Lee mumbled. "Sorry…"

"If they've tried to shelter me, then why am I here in Midgar?" I asked, curiously.

Lee smirked at me then, "Well, you told Xigbar that you wanted to know what happened to Zack, so you decided to come to Midgar to check and see if he was alright. He has been missing for five years, you know?"

"You little sneak!" I frowned.

Lee then stood, and I watched him closely, "Well, I better get going. Tomorrow's not going to come if you don't get any rest, right?" I nodded silently, still trying to digest everything. "I'll talk to ya later! Don't hesitate to call me if you need me!"

With that, he was gone, and I was left in the church, blinking. So I had a character from Organization XIII and Zack as my family… cool.

I sighed, rolling my shoulders and looking at the bed of flowers. There was an area in it that didn't have any flowers. I smiled slightly, wondering how I could change my shape. I shrugged, thinking of a black panther, surprised as I felt my muscles rippling beneath my skin. I then fell to all fours, yelling out as I felt my muscles ripping and tearing. My bones cracked and slid out of joint.

I almost jumped in fright as my yell turned into a roar, but stopped myself quickly. I shook myself out, noticing that I now had paws and a tail. Huh, it was that easy? I was a panther, just like I wanted. Cool. It wasn't long before I felt my belts still around me and my gun arrows attached in their holsters. My trench coat pooled behind me, and I picked it up in my mouth before dragging it to the center of the flowers, dropping it down. I then circled the area twice before laying down and curling up. It wasn't too long before I fell asleep, purring contently.

Someone was shaking me and calling my name, I could hear them, but I didn't move a muscle. My ear flicked forward, but that was about it. Then a whistle entered my hearing, and I quickly jumped up, growling slightly.

Aeris was kneeling in front of me, giggling lightly as she spun around and stood. "Ace, is that you?"

I shook myself out, my tail swishing around. I then thought of my human form, and low and behold, the process once again happened as I shifted back into what I originally was. I took deep breaths as I fell down on my ass, wincing slightly, "Note to self: don't slide until fully awake… too much pain."

"Are you alright?" Aeris asked, kneeling down at the flowers and picking a few.

I sat down in a pew, rubbing my neck slightly to ease the discomfort there, "Yeah, I'm alright."

"I knew something was different about you," She smiled at me.

"Yeah, well, I've been different for a while," I shrugged. "I've had enough practice to fit in…" I then stood, yawning slightly, "Well, I better get going. I've got to find my brother that hasn't turned up yet…"

"You're brother?" Aeris asked.

"Yeah, my brother. I came to Midgar to search for him, but I haven't found him yet. He's been gone for five years and I came to see why, but I needed a place to stay, so I came here for shelter. If I don't show up soon, my father is going to get worried, and I really don't want that," I smiled.

With those words, I was walking towards the door, rolling my shoulders to relieve the cramp that I felt in them. I jumped slightly as I heard a crash from behind me. I spun around, only to see someone lying in Aeris flowers, their chest rising and falling slowly.

I quickly rushed over, watching as Aeris watched both me and the person that fell. I put my hand on his chest, hoping to feel his breathing evening out. I gasped as pain entered my mind, and my world went black and white.

_A mechanical robot flew forward towards him, his eyes going wide. The President smirked from his vantage point in his helicopter, "It's called Airbuster, and it will be useful in pulling data from your dead bodies!"_

_With that he flew off, leaving him and two others to battle the Airbuster. With the combined efforts of all three of them, they succeeded in finishing it off, but it quickly exploded, sending him flying into the hole it had created on the walkway._

_He held on for his life, telling the others to go ahead, that he would be alright, and then, as the Mako Reactor exploded, he fell. Pain hit him then, and he quickly blacked out._

I took in gasping breaths as I pulled away from him, shivering. "Ace?" Aeris asked, looking from me to the guy that fell.

"Cloud," I mumbled, closing my eyes. "It's Cloud… Oh god, the pain he felt…"

"Ace, are you alright? What's wrong? Is he alive?" Aeris fired off questions, but I really couldn't answer them.

I stumbled to my feet, backing away from him and shivering. Aeris quickly scooted over to him, trying to heal his wounds. I just shakily made my way to the door, not knowing what had happened.

As I got outside of the church, three figures came into my blurry vision. I fell forward then, waiting to hit the ground, but it never came. A voice entered my ears, but I did nothing to fight them. "Sir, what do I do with her?"

I let them hold me, not having the strength to fight it. "So this is who Dr. Hojo wants back so badly, eh? "

"I saw… I saw…" I mumbled, shivering in his hold.

"Oh damn it all to hell and back!" He yelled, holding me stronger. "Boss was right! She can have premonitions! Get her back at once!" Then I was handed off to someone else, and my eyes became even heavier.

"Sure thing, sir!" A new voice entered my ears. "I'll take her back to the waiting helicopter!"

With that, I was escorted away towards somewhere, I wasn't even sure. "What's so special about you?" I didn't answer him, and he shook his head, "Dr. Hojo will be pleased to have you back, that one is for sure…"

:8)))----- (haha, mouse!)

I faintly heard voices… I was so tired… "Excellent!"

"Project Species has seemed to progress in the time it was not with us…"

"She is amazing, sir!" I didn't know any of the voices, yet somehow a few sounded familiar in a scary way.

"Boy, she's unstable at the moment. Who knows what would happen if we took her out of the pod. She's recuperating from the last test…"

"Dr., are you planning to make more of Project Species since it was such a success?"

As those words entered my head, I fell back into a dreamless sleep. The next time I awoke, I was in a glass tube it seemed. I growled as I noticed that I was on all fours. Huh, I must have somehow slid into some animal…

"Pantherround transformation was beautiful. I'm glad we could do it to her while she was sleeping," the voice from before entered my hearing, and I snarled, my tail swishing impatiently behind me. As I tried to pull towards one of the glass walls, I found that I couldn't get very far. They had attached a chain to my collar.

"Interesting… Project Species seems to still have intelligence when it slides into another animal," a man in a white coat smirked, pushing his glasses up on his nose more. "But when did she acquired this type?" He then walked away, leaving me there.

I snarled, pulling at the chain, successfully snapping it. I then prowled around the tube, knowing at once what I was. A Coeurl, it had to be. Sure enough, I could see my reflection in the glass.

White tiger build with the coat to match. Fan like end on the tail. Whiskers that fanned out, the colors green to blue then to purple, to have little electric balls at the end. Massive claws jutting out from the paws. And finally, going down to about mid-back, a type of fin that was really fur.

"How did she get her hands on that type?" One scientist mumbled, quickly writing something down on his clipboard. "Interesting. Dr. Hojo is going to love how Project Species has adapted fairly well in our absence of giving her species to mold into her."

I snarled, the fin-like fur standing even taller. The little electric balls at the ends of my two whiskers seemed to grow, and I could feel the electricity crackling in the air. It wasn't long before a bolt of lightning hit the wall of my new cell, only to start bouncing around the area.

"Wonderful, it can control electricity!" Another scientist mumbled.

_That's not the only thing I can control! _I wanted to laugh at them, knowing that I could control ice too.

"First Class Sergent Brieg, we're going to have to ask you to leave. You can come visit another time," the first scientist mumbled. Huh? When did a SOLDIER get here? My eyes narrowed as I looked at the SOLDIER, and I shot another bolt of lightning at where he was standing, only to have the electricity bounce around my prison. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the lightning that was bouncing around me, willing it back into my reserves… Hey! What do ya know? It pulled back into my body, and I felt more rejuvenated actually.

I kind of like this form. I don't think I'm switching until I have a really good reason to. The SOLDIER placed his hand on the glass tube, and I bared my teeth at him, charging myself once again, but this time for an ice attack. He smiled sadly, "It is a shame such a wonderful little girl had to end up like this, eh?" I purred and nodded, and he seemed satisfied. "This one looks good and dangerous, stay in this one."

He then turned and walked away. Huh… did I know him? Because it seemed like he knew me for some odd reason.

:8)))----

I watched the area closely in my Coeurl form. Heh, it was actually kind of interesting. It was dark, the scientists had all left for the day, and I was stuck with guards patrolling the area. Fine by me.

Light and calculated footsteps entered my hearing, and I growled lowly in my throat, standing and readying lightning in the air. The growling stopped, though, as I saw Sergent Brieg and two other SOLDIERs. He smirked as he came forward, "Alright boys, remember what to do?"

"Oh yeah!" One smirked, taking up a position to the right of the sliding door to the tube I was in.

"Most definitely," the other mumbled as he took up position on the other side.

Brieg came forward with something in his hands, and I jumped to my feet. "Stay back, Ace. I don't know how much kick these things are going to have!" With that, I noticed that it was my gun arrow in rifle mode.

He quickly shot it at the door, causing me to jump into the air as the laser continued through and almost hit me. I didn't waste any time, though, and quickly slammed through the cracked door, shaking myself out as I was free. I then slid into my human form, sighing as I wrapped my arms around Brieg, unsure why I was. "You came for me!"

"Of course!" He smirked, wrapping his arms back around me. "And I see we're doing better, eh?"

"Yeah, just needed some rest," I smirked.

"Well, I'm taking you somewhere safe. Somewhere Hojo would never think of looking…" He mumbled.

"And where's that?" I asked, curious.

"Sector 7 Slums, babe," one of the others smirked at me, the one of the left.

"Why?" I asked.

"AVALANCHE is stationed there, Ace." Brieg answered me. "If anyone can keep you away from Hojo and Shinra, then they can…"

I frowned, crossing my arms over my chest, "Uh, are you guys nuts?"

"Aw, come on!" Brieg moaned.

I shook my head, "I'm confused! Aren't you supposed to be fighting them?"

He smirked at me, "Yeah, but that doesn't mean that I have to like it."

"Isn't there anywhere else you could send me that would be safe?" I asked, curious as to see who I would end up with.

"No," He mumbled, looking from me to the others. He then sighed, nodding to them, "I've got it covered, guys, you can get back to the barracks to get some earned rest. I'll deliver her to AVALANCHE and be back before dawn." They both left, and I closed my eyes, letting Brieg hug me. He whispered into my ear, "Let's go. If I'm going to get you out of here before dawn, we better make this quick. Don't worry, the head of AVALANCHE will keep you safe. But I'm not sure you really want to be that close to him…"

"I'll take my chances," I mumbled to him.

He chuckled, shaking his head, "Let's go!" With that, we started walking towards the stairs, "We'll get out of here and I'll take you to Sector 7 then, alright? Just be careful."

I nodded silently as we made our way down the stairs and to the first elevator we saw. Upon entering the glass elevator, I looked up at Brieg, "Brieg…"

"Hmm?" He asked, looking down at me.

I smiled slightly, "Thanks."

"Hey, that's what teammates do for each other, right? We watch over them!" He shrugged.

"But still… You're probably going to take massive shit because I had to be an idiot and go and get captured. I got captured and now you're bailing me out. Once they find out it was you, you're as good as…" I started, only to be silenced by him.

"Hey, no worries, alright? I hated it when you worried about me! I'm fine! I've got a bunch of guys to watch out for me! I'll be fine, seriously!" He put his hand on my head, "I want to know where you picked up that type of animal, it was amazing!"

"Deadly as hell," I smirked at him. "And I'm not really sure where I picked it up."

We quickly walked out of Shinra Headquarters, and Brieg nodded, pulling me to the side where a vehicle was waiting. I climbed in, and he quickly started it up. He looked at me, a smirk on his face, "Hang on, it'll be quite a bumpy ride." I nodded silently and just looked out the window, watching everyone race past us.

2222222

Alright, Chapter Two… But I couldn't wait… so here's another one for all of you. Tell me how u like it, k?


	3. Dead Men

_**Disclaimer: Uh, I only own my INSPIRON 2200 that I am writing this on, along with myself. Oh, and you can't forget my Final Fantasy VII game along with the strategy guide. But yeah, that's about it.**_

_**Dead Men**_

Brieg walked up to Seventh Heaven, and I followed right behind him, my hand on the back of his shirt. How were they going to react to a SOLDIER walking into their hideout? Brieg just slammed the doors open and waltzed in like he should be there, and everyone looked up at him.

I hid behind him for security measures, just in case they started firing. He _was _a SOLDIER after all. "Brieg! What brings you down here?" A female voice entered my ears, and I peeked from behind him, only to see a woman that looked sort of like Tifa.

Brieg laughed, stepping to the side and leaving me there, "Tifa, I'd like you to meet Ace…"

I quickly jumped back behind him, and he chuckled, shaking his head. Tifa giggled, I could hear her, "She's a little shy, isn't she?"

"You would be too if you were experimented on by Hojo. You wouldn't trust anyone, would you?" Brieg asked, turning around and grabbing my arms. He then steered me to the bar and sat me down, nodding, "Got a favor to ask of the big man, Tifa. I was wondering if you could keep her out of Shinra's hands. Her father would definitely appreciate it, that's for sure."

"Sure," Tifa smiled.

Brieg smirked down at me, handing me my arrow guns, "Here, keep these with you. Your father would kill if he found out that they were taken from you…"

Realization hit me then, and I gasped, "My jacket!"

"Your jacket?" Tifa asked me.

Brieg slapped his forehead, "Damn! I saw it, and I didn't grab it, sorry Ace!"

"Why can't you just get a new one?" Tifa asked, clueless.

I glared at her before lowering my head, and Brieg answered for me, "It was a gift to her from someone special in her heart…"

"Have you seen him, Brieg? I'm searching for him!" I looked up at him with hope in my eyes.

He shook his head, "Sorry, Ace, haven't seen him in years. I'm always out."

I nodded, lowering my head slightly, "It's alright, Brieg… I've noticed…"

Brige put his hand on my shoulder, "Hey, give me your phone…" I looked up at him, but did as I was told. He took it and quickly typed in his number, smirking slightly as he entered it as a contact. "Alright, if you ever get into trouble and need a bail, call me, got it?"

I nodded, "Call me if you hear anything, got it? Don't leave me in the darkness. Anything of interest, and you call!"

He quickly pulled out his phone, flipping it open and typing in a number, "Got it. I'll keep in contact with you." He then waved before walking to the doors, "Alright, see you later, squirt!"

I smirked at him, "You're the squirt!"

"You're younger!" He laughed.

"You're less experience…" I stopped myself. It wasn't true. He _was _more experienced then me.

He laughed, opening the doors and walking out, "I guess I win, eh?" With that, he was gone, leaving me sitting there with Tifa staring at me.

"You seemed close," she smiled at me.

I shifted in my place, trying to think of what to say. "Well, we were teammates before Hojo got his hands on me. He was in my division, but then I was taken away."

"So you hate Shinra as well?" She asked me, watching me closely.

I rolled my eyes, snorting slightly, "Hate is an understatement." I then sighed, closing my eyes, "They ruined my life and made my father quit his job…"

At that moment in time, Tifa looked at me with hope in her eyes, "You want to do me a favor then?"

I started at her, "Will this favor kill me or get me into even more trouble?"

Tifa shook her head, "No, it won't. But would you come with me to Don Corneo's Mansion?"

My eyes narrowed slightly as I took in her words, "You want me to flaunt my body, is that what?" I growled in the back of my throat, clenching my fist, "You do understand that if my father found out he would kill you, right? Especially because you are sending me to that man…" I then shrugged, "What the hell… let's do it."

She looked me up and down as she came from behind the bar, "We're going to have to get you some new clothes…"

"I'm not changing!" I frowned, crossing my arms over my chest. Hell no! I wasn't getting rid of my clothes! "I'm going like this!"

"But…" Tifa started.

I shook my head, "No way! I'm keeping these clothes whether you like it or not!"

She sighed, and I smirked, "Alright. Just let me go change and then we'll go."

(((-)))

I crossed my arms over my chest as we, as in Tifa and I, stopped in front of Don Corneo's mansion. The man there whistled at us, "Oh man, boss will love you, both of you! One of class and one that likes it rough!"

I snarled at him, my hand going to my waist and landing on the handle of one of my arrow guns which was hidden under a long jacket that Tifa had somehow gotten for me. Tifa gave me a sideways glance, and I settled, turning my head away from the man as he stood in front of me, looking me over.

He then nodded, opening the door and letting us in. We were then escorted down to the basement, and I paced around as they closed the doors, sealing us in. I looked at Tifa, then to the stairs, then around me, and then started the cycle again.

Tifa frowned slightly, "Would you stop that pacing? You're making me nervous!"

I stopped for a moment, looked at her, and then willed myself to sit down. I then put my hands to my temples, trying to will myself not to get back up, "Dad is going to kill me… He's going to kill me… And so is Zack… Oh man!" My black hair fell into my face, and I sighed, "Man oh man, what have I gotten myself into? When I told dad I was going to find Zack, I never thought I would end up joining AVALANCHE and becoming something I hated…"

The door opened above us, and I froze in my place. The scent that hit me sent me reeling slightly. I could smell Mako, don't ask me how I knew it was Mako, and a dominant male smell. There was something else within that combination that was masked by perfume, but I couldn't place it.

Aeris came running down the stairs, smiling as she saw me, "Ace! I thought you had been captured! I'm glad you're alright!"

I grabbed her in a hug, laughing slightly, "I was, but I got free. I'm alright."

She pulled away from me, gasping slightly, "Oh! How rude of me!" She turned to the other that was in the room with us and smiled, "Ace, I'd like you to meet…"

"Cloud," I smiled, walking forward and holding out my hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you…"

"Do I know you?" He asked, even though he was dressed as a female.

I winced slightly, "I don't know, maybe…"

"I feel like we've met before," Cloud sighed, shaking my hand.

"Maybe we have. Or it could have been that we were connected when I got a premonition from you," I shrugged.

Cloud pulled me closer to himself, his eyes narrowing as he looked into mine, "You're eyes…"

I blinked at him, "Huh?"

"They're two different colors…" He stated, and I pulled away from him, growling slightly.

Aeris shook her head, "Let's not think about that right now."

(((-)))

As Tifa and Cloud ran ahead of me up the pillar, I frowned. Lee appeared beside me, leaning against the stairs, "You know, if you want, you could save Sector 7 Slums…"

"How? How can I stop a damn bomb?" I growled.

"Think of whom your father is in this game," Lee smirked. He then waved his hand to the side as if dismissing my anger, "I gave you the knowledge of explosives… I do have some leverage here, you know?"

I rolled my eyes, "Sure, so I'm just gonna run up there and disable the bomb, eh?"

"Well, while you were a recruit, you were the best at disabling bombs, any type. That's why you were so valuable to your team." Lee answered easily.

I pointed at him, "After this is done and we're in Kalm, you have some explaining to do!"

"I'll explain all I can, but you better get moving!" Lee explained as he pointed up.

I nodded and did as I was told, rushing up the steps. As I was running up them, I was trying to think of a decisive plan. It wasn't helping me any when flying bots were attacking me. I snarled, my form sliding into a Coeurl form and blasting the hell out of them with a Bolt spell. I watched in fascination as they blew apart, and then I quickly dashed up the steps to the top.

Let me tell you, the game doesn't give this part justice, because you only run up stairs for around half a minute, plus battles, but in real life, this fucker was long! I mean, it didn't take me too long to reach the top, but that's probably because I was in my Coeurl form.

In fact, I caught up with Tifa and Cloud. With that accomplished, I bit the back of Tifa's shirt, tossing her into the air and having her land on my back. I then did the same procedure with Cloud, only to have him grunt and try to get out of my hold. I snarled and tossed him up, catching him on my back.

My two fan-like whiskers flicked around as I dashed up the rest of the steps. The weight that both of them had combined was a little heavy, but I couldn't have that deter me at all.

As we stopped up at the top, Cloud and Tifa quickly jumped off of me, I shook myself out, growling slightly as I watched Barret shooting at a helicopter that was flying around. Tifa quickly rushed over to him, and he spun to us, "Tifa! Cloud! You came! Be careful! They're attacking from the helicopter…"

I took a step forward, only to have Barret shoot at me. I snarled, the hair on the back of me standing on end. "They're even sending monsters after us!" Barret yelled out, and I narrowed my eyes.

_I'm not a monster you Mr. T wanna be!_ I snarled even more as I walked over to them carefully. As the helicopter came around once again, I licked my lips, shooting a blast of lightning at it, causing it to veer away. _Ha! Take that!_ I purred as I came over towards Cloud.

"Here they come again!" Tifa cried out as the helicopter flew over us.

I saw Reno jump from it, and I lunged towards him, only to have him jump away and to the control panel. As everyone rushed towards him, he smirked after setting the bomb, "You're too late! Once I push this button…" He then hit the button, turning back to us, "That's all folks! Mission accomplished!"

I snarled and paced in front of him, the little electric balls at the ends of my whiskers becoming bigger. "We have to disarm it! Cloud! Barret! Please!" Tifa cried out.

"I can't have you do that. No one gets in the way of Reno and the Turks…" Reno grumbled.

_That's not true and you fucking now it! _I roared and lunged in between Reno and the control panel, causing him to back away from it. I looked at Cloud, nodding my head. _You take care of him for the moment while I disable the bomb!_

He nodded to me, "Let's do this!"

With that, I slid back to my human form and quickly turned to the control panel, looking it over, "Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!" I ran my fingers lightly over the buttons, familiarizing myself with the controls. I then took a deep breath, trying to think of what to do. "I can do this… I can… I just need some time…"

With that, I started typing things in, concentrating as hard as I could on the bomb. "You won't beat me, not you! That's for certain!" I smirked slightly as I was getting somewhere. "Alright… now I take this wire…" I grabbed one of the wires and snapped it open, "And just place it against this wire…" I took another one and wrapped the snapped wire around it.

A beeping started with the bomb, and I licked my thumb and pointer finger, "Let's see…" I then took the two joined wires in my wet fingers, surprised that there wasn't a charge. "Hmm… tricky, eh? You didn't want anyone to get through this baby… well, guess what…" I shoved my hand inside of the bomb, feeling for a switch, "You didn't count on me being here to stop it, heh…"

I whooped in joy as I felt the switch that would deactivate the bomb, and I flipped it. I then quickly and easily took the bomb apart before turning back around to everyone, "Mission accomplished! The bomb has been defused!"

Before I knew what was happening, a golden pyramid of light appeared around me. I snarled, banging it with my fists, but it did no good. "Try and break it if you can!" Reno laughed as he turned to me. "You were supposed to be in Hojo's lab still, Project Species…"

"I have a name!" I yelled out. "It's Ace! And don't forget it!"

Cloud rushed at Reno, slamming his sword forward. Reno dodged easily, and I snarled, my form shifting to a pantherround. With that, I sent a Bolt spell down on the pyramid I was in, causing it to disappear. I then lunged at Reno, my form shifting once again to that of a Red Dragon. I swiped out at Reno with my front claw, catching him and sending him slamming into the railing.

Without my consent, my form shifted back to my human one, and I found that I felt rather tired. So the bigger the shift, the more energy it takes. Reno smirked at me and lunged over to me. I snarled and shifted my form once again to a wolf.

As he brought his mag-rod down on me, I bit it, electing a bigger smirk from the Turk as he hit a button with his thumb, causing volts of electricity to rush through me. I yelped and collapsed, only to have Reno pick me up. He then nodded, "It's time." With that, he ran over to the railing, still carrying me. I tried desperately to thrash around, but I couldn't move. I guess that means I'm paralyzed for the moment. Ouch, that one hit my pride hard.

As he jumped over the railing, I heard Cloud yell out, "Ace!"

Heh, how did he know me? Oh well, I'd have some time to figure that one out after they gave me to Hojo again. Yup, I knew I was going back, and this time, Brieg couldn't save me.

As we landed on the side of the helicopter, Reno shoved me inside. I got up enough energy to snap my jaws down on his arm, and he cried out, hitting me with his mag-rod once again, "Stupid thing!" He then looked at another Turk that was sitting there, a hold on Aeris, "Sir, she disarmed it…"

My form shifted back to my human one, and I slumped down where I was, not able to move. Aeris cried out, "Ace! What have you done to her?"

"I should have known. Project Species was an expert at disarming mechanics before she was picked for Hojo." He replied, shaking his head.

I pushed myself into a sitting position, wincing slightly, "Give me two minutes and you'll regret ever putting me on this helicopter!"

"But sir, I thought the bomb was supposed to blow if anyone touched it," Reno replied, sitting down beside me and taking a death grip up on my arm.

I smirked, "I rerouted the power to the main drive before reconnecting a few wires. Then finally, when I found there was no deep charge within the wires, I knew there was a hidden switch within the bomb, and anyone not knowing the inside of a bomb would be blown sky high with everything else within a two mile radius if they weren't careful!"

"Wow," Reno mumbled, looking at me.

"What are you staring at?" I hissed, my eyes narrowing. "So what, it was simple bomb basics! My father taught me that on day one!"

"Of course, Xigbar," the other Turk nodded.

"Tseng?" Reno asked, looking from me to the now named Tseng.

"She's the daughter of Xigbar, the old second in command of the Turks," Tseng nodded respectfully to me. "So that's why he quit and disappeared."

"No, he quit and disappeared because he was sick and tired of doing Shinra's dirty work," I rolled my eyes.

Tseng just ignored me as the helicopter hovered where the others were. Tseng pulled Aeris with him so they could see them. Barret started firing at the helicopter, and Aeris screamed out lightly. Tseng shook his head, "I wouldn't try that… You just might make me injure our special guests…" With that, Reno pulled me with him so that I was in plain view as well.

"Aeris!" Tifa yelled out.

"Ace!" Cloud bellowed.

I looked over at Aeris, frowning slightly, "Somehow, someway, I'll get us out of this…"

"Oh, you know each other?" Tseng asked playfully.

"Bastard," I hissed, my eyes narrowing dangerously.

"How nice you could see each other one last time. You should thank me," Tseng laughed, looking from me to Aeris and back.

"What are you gonna do with Aeris? And what about Ace?" Cloud yelled, running towards the railing.

"Well I haven't decided what to do with the girl, but Project Species needs more testing done. Hojo desperately wants it back." Tseng shrugged. "Our orders were to find and catch the last remaining Ancient along with capturing and returning Project Species as quickly as possible. It's taken us a long time, but now I can finally report this to the President."

"Tifa! Don't worry! She's alright!" Aeris yelled down to Tifa.

I smiled sadly, "Cloud, we'll talk later…"

Tseng readied to slap Aeris across the face, but I quickly jumped in front of her, taking the hit instead. Cloud rushed forward, yelling out, "Ace!"

I smiled, even though my cheek stung like hell, "Are you alright, Aeris? He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"Oh Ace!" Aeris almost cried.

"I'm fine. I've been through worse," I sighed. I then looked down at Cloud, "Hurry and get out of here! Get to somewhere where they won't find you! Then plan your next move guys, got it?"

Cloud nodded, "I have faith in you!"

With that, the helicopter flew off, and Reno yanked me back to him, frowning. "You're setting yourself up for failure, you know that? Nothing's going to get you out of Hojo's lab once you get back! He's lost you once, he won't loose you again!"

"You're setting yourself up for a mauling by me! I've escaped before, and I'll do it again!" I snarled at him.

Tseng chuckled as we landed, "Strong words. I expected them from the daughter of Xigbar…"

I lunged at him, only to be slammed to the cement airstrip by Reno. "You have no right to talk about my father! No right!"

"Easy there! Easy!" Reno smirked down at me, almost straddling me fully. "You know, if this were under normal circumstances, I would ask you out on a date…"

I rolled my eyes, "And I would tell you that you need a fucking life and to get the hell away from me, you lowlife!"

I watched as two SOLDIERs came walking over, grabbing my arms and hauling me to my feet. Reno smirked at me, "Brieg, take her to Hojo. He'll be pleased that we got her back!"

A third SOLDIER mock saluted, "Yes sir!" With that, all four of us, well the three SOLDIERs, were walking back inside. I was dragged, considering I wasn't helping with walking. As we got out of sight, Brieg turned back to me, a frown on his face, "I thought they were gonna keep you out of Shinra's hands…"

"Well, things got hairy up on the pillar assault. Reno caught me off guard. Cloud was definitely angered, but…" I mumbled.

"Cloud?" All three of them almost yelled out.

I blinked at them, "Yeah? So?"

Brieg sighed as he looked at me, "So the rumors were true. You really don't remember anything from back then, eh?"

I blushed lightly and nodded, and the SOLDIER to my right sighed, "You don't remember our Academy days and our filter unit days, do you?" I shook my head, signaling that I couldn't.

"We were all in the same class, and when they filtered us all into new units, we were in the same unit, all five of us." The SOLDIER on my left shook his head. "We made the perfect team, and even the President was astounded by all of us, but mostly by you, Ace. That's probably why you were chosen for Project Species. I remember Donovan actually brought the Great Sephiroth around to meet us on certain occasions and they actually trained with us a couple of times."

"But something happened when our first Mako infusions were scheduled, and our team went downhill from there," Brieg shook his head. "First of all, Cloud didn't make it through, he couldn't fuse with the Mako like everyone else could. And then they actually pumped you too full of Mako energy _by accident_ they said, but we knew otherwise. They had purposefully pumped you full of Mako energy to see how you would react to it, and you reacted exactly as they wanted you to… Like nothing was wrong."

"That's when they decided you would be the perfect candidate for their new project." The SOLDIER on the right nodded.

"For a while, Donovan kept coming to our quarters, asking to see you, and we told him we didn't have any clue where you were. We actually were worried about you, Ace, Cloud especially." The left SOLDIER sighed.

I blinked, glimpses of things firing in my head. I would have to sort through them while I was waiting for Cloud and the others to save me. As I was sorting through my thoughts, the SOLDIERs handed me over to some scientists, who quickly placed me in a glass tube.

I snapped out of my thoughts then, snarling and trying to attack them. Brieg rushed forward, hitting the back of my head. I slumped to the ground, and at once felt something click around my neck.

I didn't have to feel it to know what it was. A collar with a chain attached to it, just grand! Didn't they learn the first time that I could break it with a simple tug?

"Ah, Sergeant Brieg! I see you have brought me my Project Species back! Wonderful! I will tell the President of your success…"

I looked up at Brieg, willing him to say something to the evil scientist that had just walked into the room. He shook his head, "Well, actually, sir, the Turks were the ones to bring her back in such careless condition. If we would have brought her back, she would have been in pristine condition, sir!"

3333333

Alright, there's another chapter for all of you! Oh, and I found a picture of a Coeurl if anyone's interested. If you want to know what it looks like, just put in your review along with your email address and I'll send you the pic.


End file.
